


Breakfast Served All Day by LittleMousling [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5 Things, First Time, Food, M/M, Misunderstanding, One Night Stands, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Breakfast Served All Day by Littlemousling</p><p> </p><p><b>Summary</b>: After years of having to deal with Ryan's one-night stands, Spencer meets one who doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Served All Day by LittleMousling [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast Served All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242540) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



**Title** : Breakfast Served All Day  
 **Author** : LittleMousling  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Panic! at the Disco  
 **Character** : Spencer/Brendon  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : After years of having to deal with Ryan's one-night stands, Spencer meets one who doesn't want to leave.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/242540)  
**Length** 0:36:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Breakfast%20Served%20All%20Day%20by%20LittleMousling.mp3.zip)


End file.
